Blood In The End
by Zero Assassin
Summary: You should never trust a fox, even if they belong to a lovely family of importance. Itachi made that mistake when he befriended such a fox of the Uzimaki family. Kurama also known as Kyu, or Kyuubi, lives double lives, and his younger brother helps him in such lives. All because a dark stranger threatens to take said little brother away. AU, Modern, Thief, Yaoi, MxM, BoysLove.
1. Whispers of the Enemy

**Blood In The End**

 **Whispers of the Enemy**

A slow run on the treadmill as he watched the news.

"Late into the night some time around 8:45 pm, Rose & Tyler's Jeweller's was robbed. No sign of forced entry. In police reports, the alarm went off 'after' the precious gems were stolen. The Kyuubi has struck again and made a near escape from one of Kohona's police forces." it switched to a conference to the one and only Uchiha Itachi. "Mr. Uchiha what do you have to say about what happened last night!" Rapid conversations were erupting from the T.V. screen.

"Oh, I hope this Kyu comes in the middle of the night to steal me away!" a woman beside him swooned nearly falling off the bike she was on.

"Baby, I'll come to your house right now and steal your heart," he said smoothly to her. The woman giggled.

"Oh, Kyu you are a silly man. I was talking about 'Kyuubi'"

"Aw, well there goes my plans for tonight. What do you think of all the robberies though? Kind of scary, don't you think? I mean this 'Kyuubi' can just sneak in anywhere and grab the whole store without leaving a single footprint!" Kyu stopped his running and looked back to the T.V. it had switched to something lighter, a sock commercial.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you are not a jewel worth while anyways."

"Oh, ouch. I need some water to put that one out." the girls giggled and went back to their exercise. Kyu jumped off the treadmill and made his way to the locker room. Walking through the door he glance and seen a tall dark man standing there getting ready to go exercise. Kyu walked near the middle of the lockers and turned down near the other side and looked in his own locker. Noting that it was opened slightly ajar.

"Hey, Kyu looking for something?" one of the men in the showers said the second laughing.

"Oh, I don't know, I was hoping of looking for a date tonight, any of you two interested?" Kyu said in a serious tone as he opened the locker. His clothes were gone and only his shoes were in there. "So where are my clothes?"

"Who knows, a pretty young lady was in here not to long ago snooping around."

"Ah, so they shouldn't be to far away." Kyu said and started walking around the room looking for his clothes. He found them in the last shower stall, water still running. "At least I don't have to worry about laundry!" He turned off the water and picked up the soggy shirt and pants ringing them dry and walked back to his locker. "So what did she look like?" Kyu asked as he placed the dripping clothes in his bag.

"Pretty, blonde, ponytail, nice blue eyes, some bangs side swept to the side and an evil little grin." the man said. Kyu gave a soft sigh as he swung his bag over his shoulder. He nodded to the two men, locked his locker and started his way out of the room. He was soon stopped short at the doorway by said evil grin.

"Ino!" Kyu said happily, but was soon covered in water.

"Asshole!" she called out, "First off, you don't talk to me, you ignore me and my calls, and don't even return my calls! What the hell is wrong with you, you low life bastard!"

"First of all, thanks for washing my face, and here I thought you never would do such a thing for me, second thanks for washing my clothes, you've never done that before, and last we broke up." Kyu said and used his towel to wash the water from his face. She growled and stormed out. "What no slap? Pretty sure I was suppose to be slapped before you left!" Kyu said and gave a soft sigh. 'Fantastic start to the day,' he thought and heard a noise behind him. He turned and seen the tall dark man, looking tired, and irritated. He seen the dark bags under the coal bored black eyes, a deep scowl. 'I think I just saw him on T.V. Itachi I think it was,' he thought and stepped aside, seeing the raven stride past without a word. He decided to take this time to walk out of the change room and head out the front door.

"Have a nice day, Kyu!" two girls said in unison giggling.

"And you have a lovely day, lovelies," Kyu winked at them as he walked out. He started walking down the busy streets. He soon got a call on his cell phone and answered.

"Hello? Why yes, I would like some- Oh, well- Sorry you must have- Alright then but tonight is not looking good, or tomorrow night. If you know then why call? I see. I see. Hm. Check back in a few days and I'm sure I'll be free. Yes I saw. No where near me. Fine. Bye." Kyu closed the phone his happy mood dripping away.

 _Last night, it was late as he and another male drove through the dimly lit town. They stopped at Rose & Tyler's Jeweller's. Kyu stepped out of the car and grabbed a duffel bag from the trunk of the car. "Be careful Akio, the dogs are patrolling the area heavily. We need to make this quick." They always refereed to the police force as 'Dogs', mainly for one specific reason._

 _"Sure, what ever you say, Kyuubi. Just be ready to run, I'll be in and out like the sly foxes we are." Kyu said and made his way into the store with ease from the roof. It wasn't the first time he has done this kind of thing, he slipped in grabbed what he could and easily slipped out. He dropped some of the goods in the car and told his partner in crime that he had more things to grab. Going back in through the roof he decided it was too easy and 'accidentally' tripped the wire and waited a few moments. "Kyuubi, you better high tail it out of here, I tripped! They'll be on us soon, safe house 4." he said into the mic and heard the car squealing off in a hurry. He smiled behind his mask and jumped down from the roof erasing his tracks as he went and started a slow jog through the ally ways. He froze when lights shown down the walls. "Shit, I should have moved faster!" He quickly turned down another way and started a run for it. His police hand radio going off about him starting to make a run for it. He turned another way and soon found himself in front of one of the police dogs. A quick glance and he seen that it was an 'Uchiha' he knew this one. It was Itachi. This dog has been after him since his fifth robbery. "Well, finally decided to get off your ass and join the races?" Kyu mocked and turned another corner. He noted that Itachi has gotten faster and was keeping up fairly well, but the Uchiha had one flaw, he was running out of breath quickly, Kyu can hear it. "What's the matter dog? Can't keep up with a fox!" Kyu picked up his pace and soon lost the Uchiha dog, only leaving small clues of where he's been. He placed some small jewels that wouldn't be missed along the way. Going out to a more public area, he stuffed his equipment in the bag, and made it look like a back back, he glanced to his side and found the lost Uchiha, that was doing a very good job at keeping up with him, just enter the alleyway he had left. "Maybe next time dog," he smiled and started through the busy streets, leaving confused dogs in his wake. He quickly made it back to the safe house and knocked on the door. He was soon let in and greeted with a pat on his back._

 _"Good job, Akio. I knew you'd make it." Kyuubi said and sat down. Kyu joined him and placed the duffel bag down, the two went to work counting their loot._

He neared the fire house and walked through the garage. "Kyu! You're late!" a males voice rang through the building.

"Sorry! Got lost-" Kyu started to say but was soon silenced.

"Don't you dare say it! You use that excuse every time!" Kyu laughed and went up to the community bed room. He placed his bag down and changed out of his gym clothes into his fire shirt, and fire pants. He walked back down and picked up a mop and started on the floors. As soon as he was done, he started fixing up the walls, and whatever else that needs to be replaced or fixed. The fire house itself was a rundown old building, it only started to look better after he joined with them. He just got near the garage with the fire engines and heard a commotion in the chief's office that was close by.

"Well where the hell is he!" a females voice screeched.

"Ino. . ." Kyu whispered and quickly tried to disappear.

"Listen, he's not in today! He called in sick, something about being dunked in water the night before." the chief said calmly.

"Bullshit!" Ino yelled, "I just saw him at the gym! He didn't look ill to me!"

"Well obviously you don't know him enough to see the signs!" Kyu flinched at hearing the man raise his voice. He made his way to the cleaning closet and stuffed himself in it, listening for the cue to come out.

"-fine see if I care!" a door was slammed shut and angry foot steps walking by. Kyu stayed in there for a while longer until he heard soft knocking on the door. He knew it was one of his crew members, because only they would know that he would stuff himself in a tight small corner somewhere in the house.

"Is she gone?" Kyu said in a small voice.

"Yeah, she's fucking gone. Now come the fuck out of there, we all fucking know you don't belong there you damn mop!" Kyu opened the door and stepped out. "Now go thank the chief," Kyu was pushed towards the direction of the chief's office. Kyu walked into the office preparing to get yelled at.

"Kyu, that is the third one I chased off this year. Find a better woman, or stop dating these hookers." the man said calmly. Kyu gave a nod, not daring to explain himself this time. "Now other matters, Officer Uchiha, sorry for the interruption," he said.

"No, it's fine. It's only a couple's squabble, I'm sure it will blow over." Uchiha said, and the chief laughed.

"First rule about this man is that there are no squabbles," the chief said. Kyu took this time to excuse himself but not without taking a glance at the 'Uchiha' that was here. It was Itachi Uchiha. Kyu walked out and went to finish his daily chores 'Seeing him three times in one day, and twice in real life! What an honor!' he softly laughed to himself. He was making his way to the kitchen to take out the trash before the one that took him out of the closet stopped him.

"Hey, Kyu. Chief want's to see you." he said and took the garbage from Kyu a little roughly.

"Thanks, Hidan" Kyu said and started back towards the office. "Hey, Pein. You wanted to see me?" Kyu asked poking his head through the door.

"Yes, give Officer Uchiha a quick tour of our house." Chief Pein said.

"Of course, just let me see your house keys," Kyu smiled when Pein almost gave him his keys. A glare was tossed at him and a motion for him to go. Kyu laughed and lead the taller man around the house. "So why the sudden interest in our lovely house?" He didn't receive an answer and only shrugged it off. "Very well then, well we'll start off with the kitchen." the two turned into the small kitchen where Hiden worked on lunch, and was also making dessert. "Hidan, is that a cake I smell?"

"Fuck yeah, do me a favor and get me the icing so I can decorate this fucking beauty!" Hidan said and started work on cleaning up his mess.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," Kyu said and started for the pantry outside of the kitchen and near the rooms. The two made their way upstairs and into a walk in closet. "Now, it should be in this area, ah! Found it." Kyu mumbled and took the small tub of icing from one of the plastic shelves and started for the door. "Mmm. . . chocolate," one turn of the closet door knob and it didn't open. A small shake and it only made a small noise. "Uh. . . Hidan must have replaced the locks. . ." he shook the door again, he looked around and seen Itachi standing in a corner looking calm. "Ah, so you are over here with me. . . Kinda hoping that you weren't. . ." He was suddenly shoved aside, as Itachi started working on the door. Kyu shrugged and started feeling along the wall. Banging was heard from the now frantic officer, Kyu ignored it as he searched in the dark. He found what he was looking for and turned to Itachi, who was now sitting on the ground breathing heavily. "Whoa, easy there." Kyu quickly knelt down in front of Itachi putting the icing down and gently spoke, "hey, you okay?" Kyu tried his best to think of something to calm the other down but nothing came to mind. 'Alright, think what did Shikamaru always say?' he thought and placed both his hands on either side of Itachi's face. "Listen to the sound of my voice and do as I say. Breath in, hold 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . breath out, slow and easy." Kyu was glad that Itachi was doing what he told him, he could hear his breathing even out slowly, the pulse under his finger tips was starting to slow down. "Breath in, hold 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . breath out, slow and easy." he repeated the words a few more times until Itachi was now calm. "Good, I'm going to let go now." he felt the other shake lightly and felt warmth covering his hands and keeping them where they are. 'Different. His hands are shaking,' he thought and leaned forward, "Let go of my hands." Itachi shook his head and tightened his grip. Kyu pulled back sighing, "Uchiha-"

"Itachi. . ." he said in a weak voice.

"What?" this shocked him, he hadn't actually heard his voice properly, and the lowness wasn't normal for an Uchiha in the first place. They were always so commanding, and smug. Not weak and helpless.

"My name is, Itachi." Now it was more stronger, and slightly angry. Kyu watched him his eyes have long adjusted to the dark and seen that Itachi was watching him carefully with dark almost sad eyes. He noted that they still look tired, but among other people they were more alive. At least it seemed like it. Why show him different eyes? Or was it the fact that Itachi thinks he couldn't see properly that there is a difference. 'No, it was perfectly bright in the changing room when I first seen him. Is it only for me to see?' he thought.

"Kyu. So Itachi-san-"

"Just Itachi."

"Picky aren't we," Kyu said unimpressed. "Just Itachi, please let go of my hands." the grip was now tightening even more. "Just Itachi, I need these hands to get us out, unless you want to stay here all n-mmm!" Kyu widened his eyes at the sudden movement the grip on his hands were long gone and were now pulling him closer to the other. He tried his best to push Itachi away, only succeeding in gasping before he was forcefully pulled back to the soft lips. Kyu tangled his fingers in Itachi's hair and tried to pull away that way. A small hiss was heard and Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyu, a hand slid and gently gripped Kyu's hair. 'I know they say keep your enemy's close. . . but this is too close!'

 _"Hello?" Kyu said into the phone._

 _"Kyu, how would you like another job tonight?" the distorted voice asked._

 _"Why yes, I would like some-" Kyu was cut off almost instantly._

 _"Great! I want you to trail your officer rival." the voice said cheery._

 _"Oh, well-" Kyu was about to drop this mission._

 _"No, you agreed to it, now you have to take it. Follow Uchiha Itachi, I'll make sure he gets to you without any troubles."_

 _"Sorry you must have-"_

 _"No, I make no mistakes, I'm sending him over to your station in Fire House 18. Once you have him under your nose, watch him and see where he goes next. Shadow him, or try to get close to him. Also how do you feel about doing a small job tonight, I hear that-"_

 _"Alright then but tonight is not looking good, or tomorrow night." Kyu said, cutting off the man on the phone._

 _"Yes, I know. You don't do anymore stealing for two weeks once you've already stolen." the voice said sighing._

 _"If you know then why call?" Kyu asked._

 _"I just need you to keep up your unbreakable record. You've done a fine job stealing, I just hate to see such talent go to waste. If you're not going to do this small job, then at least keep an eye on Uchiha Itachi. I'll also need you to bring him to me if you could. Or you'll know what will happen to sweet little brother."_

 _"I see. I see." Kyu gave a soft sigh._

 _"Alright then, so in two weeks time, I'll give you your next target. I'll hope you will not disappoint."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Make sure you update me on Uchiha Itachi, I don't want you to leave anything out."_

 _"Check back in a few days and I'm sure I'll be free."_

 _"Perfect, oh did you see how mad your girlfriend was at you?" The bastard was watching him right now!_

 _"Yes, I saw." Kyu tried to keep stationary._

 _"Did she hurt you my dear? Leave any known marks? Is she close by now?" Kyu lightly bit his tongue, 'Oh, I don't know, you tell me you slimy bastard!'_

 _"No where near me."_

 _"Very well then. Updates on Uchiha Itachi, follow him or get close to him. Actually get close to him. You know what they say: keep your friends close and your enemy's closer and all that rap."_

 _"Fine. Bye." Kyu hung up before the other could speak._

 _(Edits: Grammar issues, slightly added more details.)_


	2. Kiss in the Dark

**Blood In The End**

 **Kiss in the dark**

He hated his boss more then anything, and the knowledge the man or woman had on him and his love for his family was insane. One little mess up and the boss has Kyu's own father after him about something he had done in the past. It was crazy. The insane boss almost had his hands on his little brother, until he gave him the nickname 'Kyuubi' to protect him from harm and made sure his little brother used a voice changer for these heists. He allowed his little brother to tag along and do the driving, not their own car though. They used a dead man's car.

Kyu tried to gently push Itachi away and when he was far enough away he quickly pulled away completely. He wiped his mouth, and the moment he pulled away Itachi realized what he had done. Kyu was only glad that the stoic Uchiha didn't make much of a scene about it. Kyu grabbed the icing and moved a shelf and pulled away some ply wood that blocked a rather large hole in the wall. Unfortunately it tipped a flour bag and exploded on the floor around them, the wall was now open to the bedroom with the windows, thankfully, opened. Kyu stepped back and watched Itachi run out and open a window. 'Remind me to never play 7 minutes in heaven with him. Oh, wait! I already did!' Kyu shook his head stepping out of the small hole and placed the shelf back where it was and moved the ply wood to its original spot.

"So-" Kyu was cut off.

"Don't you dare."

"Aw, was it-"

"I'm warning you!"

"That-"

"Don't make me arrest you!"

"Da-"

"Hn."

"ngerous?"

"What?"

"The story you were telling me before we got locked in the pantry. You were saying something about going after an armed robber that shot at you a few times." Kyu said and walked to the door leading from the room. Sure enough his friends were there. He may as well cover for the poor guy, but it wasn't something he was comfortable with. He can tolerate a kiss from a guy, but in a place like this, it was a gold mine for his friends to tease him with.

"I shouldn't have told you that story in the first place!" Itachi said.

"Let me guess, it was classified. Plus I'm that trustworthy and you let your guard down and told me part of the story. So did you catch him?" Itachi was quiet, and Kyu understood that he didn't want to talk. "Well damn, nothing like ruining a fun story with silence. I mean your leaving it with a cliffhanger you know! Oh here, Hidan." Kyu tossed the icing to Hidan who had a grin on his face.

"Heh, seemed like you were talking about more then a robbery. What were you about to say before you were cut off?" Itachi froze when Hidan said this.

"Ah, that. Well at least we weren't stuck there all night. Huh, Just Itachi? Right before you covered my mouth with your hand and told me to shut up." Kyu said with a smile. Hidan didn't seem that interested anymore and walked away. Same with the others as they walked downstairs. Kyu made sure that they were gone and went to Itachi. "Hey-"

"Not. A. Word."

"Kyu!" a sickly sweet sounding voice rang through the air, and Kyu instantly froze. "Kyu! My sweet where are you?"

"Sakura. . ." Kyu said quietly. He turned to Itachi, "Small house I'm sure your bored of it by now! So see ya later and- uhm bye!" Kyu ran to the wall as quickly as he could.

"Kyu! Oh! Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Hn." Kyu listened and heard footsteps walking away. Another pair followed after the other. Kyu waited there for awhile until he heard a few knocks on the door, then it opened.

"It's okay, Kyu. She's gone. You know you need to stop dating these crazy women. Honestly they are fucking crazy!" Hidan said and the two walked down stairs. Kyu saw no sign of Itachi and figured that he had left. "One more thing, stop bringing them here! Those women drive us crazy by the mere sight of them. And not the good kind either!"

"Sorry. . . and for the record I didn't bring them here, they followed me." Kyu said and walked to the kitchen. 'They are more determined then the police, and these women are better trackers for it too. I weave my way through town and loose them as best as I could and yet they still manage to find me.' he thought and nearly froze when he saw that Itachi was sitting at the table laughing with Kiba, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Pein. "Hidan. . ."

"No you're not dead. Sakura didn't kill you, and I find it more weird then you do. Can you believe it? Pein can actually laugh! FUCKING LAUGH!" Hidan said and walked past then. Kyu wasn't aware of Pein at all, he was more concerned to why Itachi was here and laughing.

"Kyu! Come join us. Itachi was just talking about the flour incident." Pein said a smile on his face. Kyu smiled back.

"Yeah? Well I'm still wondering about the robber story he was telling me earlier." Kyu said and sat down next to Kiba, keeping a far enough distance from Itachi and Pein.

"Not important. Besides I'm alive aren't I? So we got locked in the pantry and Kyu was looking through the shelves for the icing. He bumped into one of the shelves and this giant bag of flour falls and I get half dusted! Now we are there coughing while Kyu looked for a way out! When he finally did we ran out and stuck our heads out the window. I thought I was going to fall out!" laughter erupted.

"Yeah, and I was going to let you! Hell I would have pushed you out myself!"

"Oh you'd like that, huh? Then I won't tell you the rest of the story." Itachi said.

"How dare you!" Kyu said, Itachi was going to say more until his cell rang.

"Ah, excuse me I gotta take this. Itachi speaking." Itachi's face went from a smiling idiot to a serious look. "I'm on my way." he hung up the phone and got up, "Well it was fun chatting will you all, have a good day." With that he walked out and Kyu hoped he wouldn't see him again.

Kyu worked around the fire house a while longer until Pein told him to go home. He walked down the streets in the cooling evening air, it always seems so quiet, so quiet it made him draw back into his mind and look at his whole day again. He walked up to his steps and stood there for a few moments before walking into his two story home. He seen his little brother sitting at the couch playing some game on the latest game system. "I'm home," Kyu said as he set his things by the door.

"Welcome home, Nii-chan!" his younger brother called.

"What have you been up to, Naruto?" Kyu asked as he started to make himself a sandwich.

"I aced my test this week, so it was a pretty good week so far. I've finished my studies for tonight and I'm just enjoying my downtime. No! I had a good streak! What do you mean I should pay attention! Oh, your in for it now!" Naruto said, Kyu guessed that he was playing Ancient Ninja Conquest online.

"Free or Team?" Kyu asked as he looked at the T.V. screen.

"Free. Team 7 are all offline." Naruto said simply as he continued to reek havoc online.

"Have fun, good night." Kyu said and walked up to his room.

"Talk to you in the morning, Nii-chan!" Naruto called and focused on his game. Kyu walked to his bed and flopped down exhausted.

* * *

Morning never happened, because when Kyu woke up it was 2 in the afternoon. He was only glad that he got two days off. He got up and made himself something quick to eat while he booted up the AES, Assassin Entertainment System. He could only guess that it was updating, and took his time. Naruto always said no to an update, even on the games. It was annoying at times but it did give him time to eat and gather a few things. Once he was finished eating he grabbed a fresh pair of batteries and put the dead case in it's charger. He turned the controller on and signed in as 'Q.B. 9' he seen that he had unread messages and new ones were coming in. He put on the headset and turned it on, and accepted a voice chat from one of his friends.

"Q.B. about time you get online! What were you doing?"

"Sleeping the whole morning away, Yon.B." Kyu said and got into a game that Yon.B. invited him to.

"Nice, day off?"

"Oh yeah, I plan to enjoy it. So where's the rest of the 'Tailed Beast's'?"

"Offline having a life."

"Boring!"

"I know! Hey you hear about Ichi.B?"

"Yeah, he joined Team 7. The traitor!"

"Same with Killer.B."

"No, I loved his raps. He's more entertaining then the rest of us put together."

"No, he's as entertaining as the rest of us put together."

"Oh, insulting yourself are we?" Kyu laughed. It was two hours later before Naruto came home and tried to boot his brother off of Ancient Conquest.

"Yon.B, I gotta go. One of Team 7's member's just came home."

"Damn! Alright, see you after Q.B."

"Talk to you later, Yon.B." Kyu signed out and took the nearly dying batteries out of the controller and put the charged case in and handed it to Naruto. Kyu walked into the kitchen and started work on supper.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kyu looked around and decided that he was hearing voices in his head.

"Oh no. I've finally lost my mind." Kyu said and went back to work on supper.

"Q.B?"

"What?" Kyu was now confused.

"Q.B! Wait what are you doing on Naruto's profile?"

"Naruto's profile? Oh the headset! So I'm not insane yet, ha! So what have you been up to Ichi.B?" Kyu said as he started chopping up the vegetables.

"Not much, how are the other 'Tailed Beast's'?" Ichi.B said.

"Well, I recently heard that Killer.B has joined Team7, same with you. Why did you two leave anyways?" Kyu asked.

"Ju.B said that we had to go under your command."

"What? Ju.B said this?"

"Yeah, we thought you knew. He's been running Tailed Beasts while you were away. Saying that you put him in charge."

"What? I would never kick anyone out."

"He forcefully kicked us out and left a message saying that he was sorry but we weren't good enough."

"That son of a-"

"Hey! Give me that!" Naruto tried to make a grab for the headset.

"Just a sec, Naruto. I'm talking to Gaara."

"He has nothing to say to you!"

"Really? He said plenty. Starting tomorrow Ju.B is out of the Tailed Beast's."

"Uh?" Naruto was now confused.

"Well, I don't think me and Killer.B will be joining back with the Tailed Beast's. We became good friends with Naruto."

"I wouldn't expect to see you back anyways, Gaara. Tailed Beast's can survive without you or Killer.B so you two are off on your own free will. Have fun on Team 7 you two."

"Thanks, Q.B" Gaara said sounding relieved.

"Thanks, Q.B, yo" Killer.B said making himself known. Naruto took the headset and ran off with them as he started chatting to them. During supper Naruto started talking of how he aced all of his tests, and that he done his studying at the library, as well as finishing his homework there too. Kyu didn't question why Naruto got on the game as soon as he got home, for all Kyu knew Naruto wasn't acing his tests, and left his homework at school. It didn't bother him, Kyu knew that Naruto was already a good student. But he would have to get after Naruto for finals, and that wasn't an easy task. Kyu listened to his brother talk of his day and about Sasuke. Naruto claims that they don't get along well, but the way he talks about him it's like they were best friends. Kyu always liked hearing about him, it puts him at ease knowing that Naruto has a friend. Unlike him. Soon the two retired for the night, well Kyu did, Naruto went back to play his game.

* * *

The next morning he tried his best to sleep in, but found it difficult and got up. As he walked down the stairs of the two story house his cell started ringing. "Seven thirty, already?" Kyu said softly, Naruto had left a while ago, so he as free to do what ever he wanted. He made himself something light to eat as he checked his phone. He had a specific time for his cell phone, in the morning at 7:30am only text messages were allowed, and were immediately answered. Phone calls were dwelt with in the afternoon or until he wakes up fully. He hated talking as soon as he got up, and it seems that he is always bothered in the morning. Kyu gave a soft sigh, answering a few messages from his friends, colleagues, and even one from Naruto.

'Kyu, let's go out to eat.' Naruto wrote.

'Fine, I don't feel like cooking anyways.' Kyu answered.

'Kyu, sweetheart answer your phone.' an ex-girlfriend text him. He left it alone.

'Party tonight, you on?' a friend asked.

'No, I have other plans.' Kyu replied. He answered a few more like them, and he was soon done going through the messages and deleting a few others. He relaxed in the silence of the house for a few moments before his cell would go off again for a new round of messages. He looked through them some of them he didn't bother answering. Soon everything was in silence once more, he decided to go out and got ready to leave. Slipping on some light blue jeans, a dark red shirt and a denim jacket. He ran a brush through his long straight red hair and put it in a ponytail and made sure that it wasn't showing. His bangs hung loosely and he put in some contacts that also acted as sunglasses, of course they turned his pale green eyes a darker shade but he didn't mind it. He stepped out of the house and seen a box wrapped in brown paper. "Great," Kyu sighed and walked back in and put on a pair of gloves. He stepped back out and picked up the box and set it on the dining room table. He carefully opened the box and seen some things in it. He took out the piece of paper with a message written on it. "Lovely. Now how am I going to pull this one off?" he questioned himself and put the paper back in the box and brought it to his room and slid it under his bed. "Well it's a good thing I'm given time on how to work it through. But it looked different then normal, hm. . ." he walked out tossing the gloves aside and walked out his front door. He locked up his home and started his walk. "Kinda wished I had a car. . . Oh well, keep myself in shape anyways." He said and started reflecting on his previous heists.


	3. Wishing for Death

**Blood In The End**

 **Wishing for Death**

 _This was his first work of art._

 _This is what would make him._

 _He had to make it good._

 _Something like this was suppose to be good._

 _But, the thing was he was too good at it._

 _So he had to do something about it._

 _He needed to go back in and make himself known._

 _He created a symbol of him being there._

 _A fox._

 _A fox with nine tails and snarling._

 _It was perfect._

 _It resembled him well, and the fact that it was also his nickname made it all the more personal. He stole all sorts of precious gems, and little by little he sold them off, keeping a few just in case something went out. He decided to take another heist job, his boss told him to wait a day or two. But something like this you couldn't wait on._

 _It was like a drug._

 _He needed a fix._

 _He got a taste of how wonderful it was being good at almost everything._

 _And he wanted more._

 _So he waited a few days, trying not to seem too suspicious. Soon the mask he wore was like a second skin. It was like a protective layer. It would hide his identity. Then it hit him._

 _He needed a mask._

 _So he went into school and made a ceramic mask. It took a few tries to get it right, the first one he broke by accident, the second didn't fit, the third didn't look right. And finally he got a mask that he wanted in the shape of a fox head. He painted it, and put some string on it so that it would stay on his face. It felt so right for it to be there. It wasn't heavy as he would suspect, it was rather light, barely there at all. He almost felt like a ninja. All he needed were the tools. So he got himself some dark clothes, they had to be tight fitting. He got his 'Ninja' gear, and started training his body for these kinds of 'Missions'. It was hard at first, but soon he fell into it easily enough._

 _His second heist, again it went smoothly, so he left his mark and made off with more gems. Soon it started to become a regular thing, until his fifth robbery. He was a fool for doing these robberies so close together, he was nearly caught. The police were waiting for him. He got in, checked himself and the perimeter, took what he could and quickly left his mark. He was there first but as soon as the sirens went on, he froze. He looked outside and seen cop cars waiting out there._

 _He smiled and got a taste of the chase._

 _With his training he could out run anyone on foot. Now he had to add to that training and learn to hide well. Mask his scent, and give the police, who he calls dogs, a wild goose chase. He enjoyed it, he loved running away from them, and when he looses them he leaves something small so they could follow his 'scent' again. Then he would run into a public area where people walk mostly during the night, and lose them there. Of course he hides his mask before his runs out into the public. Wouldn't do him good if a civilian recognized his mask._

 _But this hunt was different, it was lead by a man that was relentless._

 _He nearly caught up to him, but luckily for him he mapped out the alleyways and got away safely. He caught the name of the officer it was 'I. Uchiha' also known as Itachi Uchiha. Kyu heard about the prodigy of the police force and a possible chief after Fugaku Uchiha. It wasn't the first time he met Itachi, they went to the same school together, although they never 'officially' met, but his friend Kisame was close to him. He heard a lot about Itachi through Kisame. The guy respected him. After that robbery, Itachi has been on his tail ever since._

* * *

'Now, I need to get close to him. Damn.' Kyu thought watching everyone from his seat on the park bench. He spotted a woman wearing nice earrings, he had thought of doing house robberies for a while. But he never liked the idea of going into hard working houses and taking what might be fake. He just stuck with stores, and they paid better then the houses. At least he got the real deal and not counterfeits, besides it kept him in shape. For the most part, he gets a good run out of it, and a good chase. 'So addicting. Wrong, but still addicting.'

"You know it's rude to stare?" he heard a females voice say teasingly.

"Really? Never bothered you women when a handsome guy makes googly eyes." he heard the woman laugh.

"Well, we normally settle for a whistle complimented with a 'Hey, baby what cha doing tonight.'"

"Really? Isn't that only for construction workers on their break? Trust me I know. I'm a certified construction worker, and right now I don't see any buildings going up anywhere near here." Kyu said.

"You a construction worker? I don't see it. You need to have a better build." Kyu turned his gaze over to the woman. She had blonde hair and had a fan at her side, he was a sucker for blondes.

"Really? What do you call this?" Kyu smiled and lifted his shirt, relieving a six pack over taught skin. He put his shirt down and looked back at the woman with the nice earrings. She was looking at him, he smiled at her and she turned away blushing. "Oh, how cute. Too bad she's too old for me." Kyu turned his gaze over to the woman next to him. She was openly ogling him, he rose a brow at her and then smiled. "Now look who's staring? Honestly? Have you no shame?"

"I only thought you looked nice, but now. . ."

"You like this, huh? You should see my brother, he's more built then I am."

"Who is your brother?" she moved closer to him. He started feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Hm?"

"Your brother. . ."

"My who?" He looked at her and seen the lust in her eyes. "Ah, my brother. You wouldn't like him. Stubborn. A hot head. Leaps before he looks, honestly I'm half surprised he's not dead yet." he looked back at the people walking by. Well aware of the feminine presence beside him.

"I'm Temari."

"I've heard about you."

"What?"

"Yeah, Gaara's your little brother right? He talks about you all the time."

"Really? You know Gaara? He's not very social."

"Of course, we spend most of our time online. He used to be in my clan 'Tailed Beasts', but he moved to 'Team Seven'.

"Oh, you must be, Naruto!"

"Nope."

"But the way Gaara talks about Naruto is like he's talking about a brother."

"Yup, that's Naruto alright. Sadly he's not me. I'm Kyuubi, well Kyu for short."

"Kyu? Well I didn't know their were two in this city. First the Kyuubi the Jewel thief, and you."

"Heh, yeah strange, huh? But in truth, I'm a thief."

"Oh really? What do you steal?"

"I steal the hearts of many."

"Is that all?"

"What? Want me to take more then your heart? My, my, Temari, figured a classy woman like yourself would want dinner first." Kyu winked at her.

Just then his cell rang, he gave a quick glance at it and it was from an ex-girlfriend. "Love to stay and chat, but I have to go to work." He put the cell away and got up. "Temari," he gave a graceful bow to her, "I wish you a good day, my lady. Until next time we meet upon a full moon." He started walking away, as he walked he felt more at ease.

Another reason why he didn't do house thievery, he didn't like being so close to other people. Namely women.

* * *

Kyu walked around town for awhile barely paying much attention to his surroundings, just mostly spaced out as his body went to autopilot. He soon found himself at a cafe, Kyu had walked in and ordered something.

"You walked in ordered a tea, and some pancakes." She said kindly.

"I did?" Kyu asked confused.

"Yes, I know that look, Naruto often does the same. You two really are brothers, but Naruto orders coffee and a muffin."

"Ugh, I hate coffee. What kind of muffin?"

"Mostly raisin, the occasional chocolate chip."

"Ugh, raisin. Why is the chocolate chip occasional? It should be everyday, actually chocolate with chocolate chip, now that is a muffin." She giggled.

"I knew you would have a sweet tooth, so I put extra chocolate shavings on the whip cream, and put two more cherries, with your pancakes." she smiled and walked away leaving sugar for his tea. He put in sugar in his tea and sipped at it waiting for the delicious pancakes. 'I don't recall ever coming here before. Yet Naruto comes here all the time, and is most boring.' Kyu thought as he watched the people in the kitchen. He then spotted a familiar head, the person was soon blocked by a stack of delicious looking pancakes.

"Oh. My-"

"Oh shush and eat it," she placed the plate down and he immediately started to dig in. It was official. He's coming here from now on to eat pancakes. Pancakes and tea.

He finished his pancakes and was now playing with his tea.

"Now, that was delicious." he looked around the place and it was nice and cozy. He spotted the name of the place and smiled. "I know where I am now, so this is the place he was talking about. Byakugan Cafe. Family owned cafe, just recently started selling breakfast. If I'm not mistaken it's not too far from Kohona Academy."

"That's right, you certainly are knowledgeable of our little cafe, sir." another voice said. He looked to the new voice and seen that it was Hinata.

"Hinata! Is that you? Wow, you've grown, I hear my little brother, Naruto, often comes to this place."

"Oh, Kurama!"

"Kurama? Kyu!" a males voice this time.

"Ah ha! I knew I recognized that head, Neji what are you up to?" Kyu smiled as the other male came into view. Hyuuga Neji, he's the second son's son. Kyu had learned about the Hyuuga clan's customs. The first born get's everything while the second born gets nothing, but to play bodyguard to the first. Same goes for their children. Neji has to look after Hinata to make sure that she lives. They are under contract to do so, if Neji fails in his duty, the family is kicked out and shamed. But some troubles are rising in the first house, the father of Hinata is starting to think that she is useless and can't do anything right.

"I work here on my off days. I hate having nothing to do when I'm not at the fire house" Neji said. Kyu knew the real truth about it, he was worried about Hinata and is trying to comfort her.

"Understandable, but honestly you work to hard for your own good." Kyu said smiling at them. He tried to think of how he can settle this family matter without getting himself involved.

"Nonsense. Your the one that over works himself." Neji said, "So does Hinata, honestly why can't you both grow a spine and ask for help?"

"Your right, if you can find me someone that can do everything that I do, I'd be grateful. But Hinata, my sweet little sister. Here, this should help you build up some muscles," Kyu smiled and winked at Hinata. He gave her a card for a woman's agency that has programs for woman with low self-esteem. "Give them a call, and say the most random thing possible, that you would never dream of saying. In public." he said, "for now, I have places to go and sights to see. Have fun," Kyu said and walked out of the Byakugan Cafe.

* * *

Kyu rested at home, he had already taken care of Ju.B, and played around a bit with the others in the game. He soon felt the tension lifting when they realized that Ju.B wasn't there, they also asked about Ichi.B, and Killer.B, he told them that they left of their own free will, he also put Roku.B, he calls him Bubbles, in charge while he was away, and Bubbles put Yon.B as his partner. Kyu was now resting on the couch music playing. As soon as he felt relaxed, his cell went off. "Fuck, I thought I turned you off." he growled lowly and picked up his call.

"Kurama Namikaze?" a females voice asked. Kyu perked up at this.

"Speaking," he said and listened.

"It's your mother, she got into a car accident-" Kyu felt his whole world crashing down, he barely registered what the woman was saying, and only heard the hospital name. He barely remembered the conversation or how it ended, he just blacked out and found himself at the hospital doors. Kyu walked through and seen his father and Naruto in the waiting area. As soon as Naruto spotted him he rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Kyu. . . mom. . "

"Shh. It's okay otouto, it's okay. Dad, what happened?" Kyu asked as soon as Minato came closer to them.

"I. . . I tried to. . . I was too. . . Naruto was. . ." Kyu shifted Naruto to the side and put an arm around his father. The two started crying. Kyu let a few tears fall, but he was already prepared for this moment. The moment where he looses his parents, it happened before, but they didn't die. His foster parents always sent him back to the orphanage, Kyu lost count of how many, and before that he wasn't sure what number it was when he was a baby. He did the only thing he could for his family, he held them tight, and he felt for a moment, that was what it felt like to have a family. To feel loved, protected, safe, then it was gone as soon as Minato pulled away.

"I was driving Naruto home from school, your mother looked so happy hearing that Naruto got all A's." Kyu rubbed Naruto's shoulder lightly, "then a car come's out of no where and hits us, after that I don't know what happened." Minato said and went to sit down.

"It's okay, otouto. They are probably going to be awhile, have you eaten?" Naruto lightly shook his head. "Hey, dad? You want something to nibble on?" Minato shook his head. Kyu gave a soft sigh, "We'll be back soon, call if anything happens." Kyu said and walked out of the hospital with Naruto close behind him.

* * *

They got what they needed, and went straight back to the hospital, Kyu gave his dad a small bag of chocolates and a water, Naruto was nibbling on a small cake while Kyu stood by and watched. An hour and a half later a doctor came out. "Namikaze Kurama?"

"Yeah," Kyu stood up from his chair and walked over to the doctor Minato and Naruto right beside him.

"Your mother has asked to see you alone, she said she wanted to tell you something. As for you two, she's doing fine, Kurama, follow me." Kyu followed him in, when he got there he sat beside his mother.

"Mom, you doing alright?" Kyu asked a small smile on his lips. He didn't know why his mother would call for him, no one called for him. He was like this stray dog that no one wanted, or an unwanted guest that wouldn't leave. This knowledge alone hurt most of all. He wondered if his mother was going to call him down for being an unworthy son. His heart tightened as he waited for the tongue lashings to begin.

"Oh, my sweet Kurama. Please tell your father, and brother not to worry, but I have something important to tell you." Kyu listened hearing what she had to say. Soon he was told to leave by her, and to send his father and brother in. Kyu nodded and walked out telling them that she wanted to see them. He sat out in the waiting area, soon his cell rang. He picked it up not bothering to look at the ID. He said nothing and listened to the other voice.

"Kyu, how would you like a job, tonight?"

"Not now, I'm having-" Kyu was cut off.

"Yes, I heard about your mother, how is she? Doing well I presume. From what I hear it wasn't that hard a hit, unless she's that fragile." the word 'fragile' was drug out, in a sickeningly mocking tone.

"Can you just listen for once-" Kyu was fed up with how much this man knew.

"Now, now, don't forget who holds the trigger, and leash."

"What about it?" Kyu gave in.

"I need you to go to this address and-"

"No. I don't-"

"Oh now come on, you can't keep running from this, it was bound to happen sooner or later. All you are getting is some papers. Maybe take something that interests you, or maybe I can get someone dear to you an early-"

"No. I'll. . . I'll take it."

"Good boy, after that I'm going to need you to do more side jobs."

"What about-"

"Oh don't worry, you can still shadow Uchiha Itachi, I'm just going to keep you busy most nights. Now go do your research, you have a week to get me those papers. I'm sending you the address, and what to look for. Usual spot." the call ended.

"Fine." Kyu said and closed the phone and he soon got a text he took a quick glance at it, closed it and put his phone away.


	4. Missing or Abandoned

**Blood In The End**

 **Missing or Abandoned**

"This can't be him. . ." Kyu heard a familiar voice.

"Oh believe me it is. I never forget a lovely head." another familiar voice.

"Kisame?" Kyu turned around and seen a large man beside Itachi.

"That's officer to you," the large man smiled.

"Like that will ever happen, what's up?" Kyu asked and watched as the two sat across from him.

"Questions." Kisame said with a smile.

"About what? If it's about my mother's car crash, I don't know much about it aside from what my father told me."

"No, and sorry to hear that, this is about, Yamanaka Ino."

"What happened?" Kyu asked.

"Well she disappeared two days ago, never came home."

"Well last time I seen her was when I was at the gym, she threw water in my face and stormed out. I heard her at the fire house, but haven't seen her. She was wearing a blue dress, in all honesty, it looked like she was wearing water with one inch light blue high heels, a white hand bag, and some bracelets on her left hand. Looked like she was partying all night. Don't know where she could have gone to, didn't know her that well to follow her." Kyu started having an uneasy feeling, like he was going to throw up, he pushed the feeling aside and continued, "I think she recently started going to Pulse Edge. I heard her talking about it, another place she might be at is Solar Sound. Or maybe the new one that just opened up called Club Detective, the baseline of her is that she enjoys clubs. Her and Sakura, it was all those two talked about, despite how they hated each other. But when she's not at the clubs she's at Yin & Yang Cof-" Kyu stopped talking when Naruto came out a sad look in his eyes. "I knew this feeling wasn't normal. . ." he whispered as he stood up and walked to his little brother. "Naruto. . ."

"She. . . she said she loved us. That she's proud of us. . . and that she shouldn't have done what she did. . . Kyuubi sh-she's," Naruto sobbed, more tears falling down his face, Kyu instantly held Naruto close, "She's gone! Kyuubi! She's gone! Uh," he cried into his shoulder holding onto him with all his strength. Kyu let himself cry and hugged Naruto even tighter, he knew what would happen next. It happened almost all the time something bad happened in his family. Kyu kept quite for a while longer, just holding his brother like it was the last time.

"Naruto. In a few minutes I will no longer be your brother. Dad is going to come out and disown me, saying that this is my fault. Please don't follow me when I walk out, but know this, you will always be my brother, whether it's by blood or not. I love you, otouto." Kyu whispered to Naruto, but he knew that Kisame and Itachi heard him just the same. Kyu let Naruto go, and waited for his father to break down the door and cast him out. Kyu felt his whole world crash down on him again when his father stepped out.

"You! This is your fault! If we haven't adopted you this would have never happened! I want you out of our life!" Minato came out in a rage, and this triggered something in him, something that he never thought he would do.

"My fault! What do you mean, you were the one driving, with Naruto in the car too. I was at home resting, the only time I do have to myself. If you think all this was my fault then you should have protected yourself more! Then I never would have been born, and you can blame everything on Naruto instead of me!" he snapped, all the rage he felt over the years, all the pain his 'parent's' put on him.

"What are you talking about! We adopted you!"

"Mom told me everything when I went in! I am your first born son that you two gave up because I was an inconvenience to YOUR life! If you want to disown me then do it now so I can put all this shit behind me." Kyu watched his father's anger edge away, they stood in silence for a few minutes but it felt like hours.

"I don't want you." Minato finally said. Kyu tried to hold his anger in, tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Kyu turned around and walked out of the hospital not daring to look back for fear of a beast that would be unleashed if he did.

* * *

Kyu packed what little he had, he was surprised that he didn't have that much while he lived with his family. "Guess I still have that fear of being disowned and sent back. . ." Kyu gave a soft sigh as he moved the boxes near the door so they can be easily moved to his new house. When he got one. He walked to his room and checked to see if he missed anything, when he was done looking around he laid down on the bare bed. He didn't feel tired, but his body must have been because he soon fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up later into the night and looked around, he gave a soft sigh and got up. He stretched out his limbs and went downstairs to look around. All was quiet in the house, which was odd. Naruto would be up playing his game. He walked around the house and seen that Naruto wasn't home. He gave a soft sigh and made himself something quick to eat before he started off for work.

* * *

It's been two days, and he's found himself a new home, he also quit his job as a firefighter he's only finishing up the week before he looks for another job. Kisame had found him again and offered to help him move. Kyu felt like the world was colourless, the only color he could see was Kisame's bright smile and caring face. The two loaded his things into the back of the metallic blue truck, and not long after Itachi stopped by and offered his help. Kyu figured that Kisame asked Itachi to come over, and mainly ignored their idle chatter.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Do you remember when we were roomies together?" Kisame asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Kyu answered simply.

"Yeah, I remember you always stayed in and studied, while I was out partying." Kisame laughed.

"I'm surprised you even remembered me." Kyu said as he went out to load another box into the truck.

"Remember you? I needed you, you were my cheat sheet for tests." Kisame said.

"Cheat sheet?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, while I was out, he studied. Kyuubi was going through courses like crazy, and when he ran out of courses to take he started taking up my courses. He was actually helping me through the course, even before he started my courses. At the time I didn't even know he was my roommate until he walked up to me when I was having trouble with an assignment that was due in the morning." Kisame said.

"I remember that day. You were in the coffee shop banging on the table, I thought the staff were gonna kick you out if I didn't do anything about it." Kyu said and rested against the wall. "Soon after I started helping you, I was practically everyone's 'cheat sheet'."

"Yeah, then I started getting you into trouble," Kisame said with a smile.

"It happened on a Friday night, you were practically begging me to go out, then it turned to blackmailing." Kyu said.

"Blackmailing!?"

"Yeah, you would take all my papers and burn them. You know it took me two days to finish them all and with little sleep I had I wouldn't know what the hell I wrote." Kyu said.

"Right. That and telling everyone that you sleep with underwear on your head." Kisame laughed.

"That was y-" Kisame covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

"There, there now. It's all over," Kisame said. He was a big guy, big hands, large build, dark tanned skin. And next to the large man Kyu felt tiny. "So when we went out, we had the time of our lives. After that we started going out on Friday's and Saturday's. Soon after you started dating, and a few days after that you were going through girls like crazy. Then the Rules came in."

"Rules?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, each break-up, Kyuubi would have me write down a few rules. Ever since then he's lived by them." Kisame said.

"Why do you insist on calling him Kyuubi? His name is Kyu isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Kyuubi is the nickname I gave him," Kisame said simply.

"It got cut down to Kyu," he said as he pushed Kisame's hand away.

"Really? I'm never using it, Kyuubi's name is Kurama, before he was adopted it was Reizo Ishida."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah, Kyuubi was adopted into the Namikaze family when he was 12, Naruto was only 7 at the time."

"Long story short, Kisame was bullying Naruto, I wanted Naruto to like me. I beat Kisame up and we became best friends." Kyu said.

"Wh- I need to hear this story." Itachi said interested.

"No." Kisame said simply.

"He doesn't like that story, or the story where I-"

"One more word out of you and I'll handcuff you to. . . to-"

"What? The wall?" Kyu said.

"Itachi."

"Scary." Kyu said mockingly.

"Let's just get all this loaded." Kisame said and grabbed a bunch of boxes and head out.

"To put it simply, Kisame talks in his sleep, I have it all recorded." Kyu said and grabbed the last box.

* * *

The three traveled to his new home, well apartment. Kyu was glad for the help, he was just going to wait till Naruto came back to help him move, but instead Kisame always pulled through for him. He only wished that he wouldn't fall asleep when Kisame is driving, it also wasn't a secret of how Kisame felt about him, Kyu is smart enough to see the signs, and it seems that those feelings haven't changed much.

"Kyuubi, this is the last of it." Kisame called, yeah Kyu was glad that Kisame was here. He seemed to always be there, no matter what it was.

"Thanks, Sword." Kyu called out from his new bedroom. He expertly hid the tapes of Kisame's sleep talk, among other tapes and walked out.

"Sword?" Itachi asked.

"Just Itachi, what is with you and all the questions?" Kyu asked.

"Just Itachi?" Kisame now asked.

"His idea." Itachi, and Kyu said in unison. Kisame only stared at them, then shook his head.

"He stopped by 18 and asked for a tour. Introductions were made, and he got picky with his name." Kyu said and started fiddling with the door.

"Yeah, sounds like Itachi. So what are you up to now, Kyuubi?" Kisame asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I sense a 'date'," Kyu muttered as he replaced the lock and handle, "I was thinking of fixing up the place, maybe install some home security systems, and traps. Maybe get a puppy that will eat people upon entry. You know, the works." Kyu said a bit more loudly.

"You're not allowed pets here," Itachi stated, "let alone people eating pets."

"A guy can dream can't he?" Kyu said.

"Kyuubi doesn't like people. It's like a phobia but less well phobia-like. He's just tolerating you." Kisame put in.

"Well, now we know each others fears, let's move on to secrets. I killed men and women alike, and ate their children and pets for dinner. Next." Kyu said and finished with the door and looked at Kisame and Itachi. "What?"

"I killed my old team members for security reasons." Kisame said with a grin.

"I killed my family and only left my little brother alive to later kill me." Itachi said dead-pan. A few moments of silence and the three busted out laughing. The three talked for a while longer, Kisame and Kyu were catching up, Itachi putting in a question at random times.

"So, I walk out of the building and the next thing I see is this large dog sitting in my car. No name tag, no one claims it, it's just sitting there. So I go around and ask who owns it, I go down to the pet clinic and see if anyone owns it, and what do you know, there is no chip, or even a tattoo. Now I have this dog and I don't know what to do with him." Kisame said.

"Take him, train him, let him be your partner in the force." Kyu put in.

"I can't just. . . can I?"

"Of course, register him in, and if he proves not to be a good candidate then keep him for home security." Kyu said. "It's obvious that he wants to be with you."

"Well, I did leave him once or twice and he always comes back." Kisame said thoughtful.

"There you go," Kyu smiled.

"How do you know so much about-" Itachi asked but Kisame interrupted.

"I did say he took some of my courses, didn't I? I was in for only one thing. Police."

"What? But, aren't there rules about this?"

"If there were, Kyu got past them. It's like he's a detective or something."

"More like a thief that just wants to get by the world without any troubles." Kyu put in.

"For the last time, you are not a thief. You were mislabeled," Kisame said now looking furious, "Now quit believing what others tell you."

"Really? Well what my father always says I'm a bad-"

"Kyuubi." Kisame warned.

"Why can't it be easier to accept what they say about me?" Kyu asked.

"Because they are wrong. I know this, you know this, and Naruto knows this." Kisame looked liked he was ready to hit something, but kept himself firmly still. Kyu still doesn't know why, but this terrified him more then him lashing out. Kyu gave a soft sigh and looked at the floor. 'Every time I tell them that I'm the thief, they deny it.' Kyu thought.

"Fine. But if you use Naruto against me again, I will throw you out the window." Kyu said, "Oh yeah, Itachi why were you looking out the window when we-" Kyu looked at Itachi and saw the look in his eye, he had to pause for a moment, "went on that tour of the fire house?" he finished slowly. "You okay?"

"Don't mind him, Kyuubi. Itachi is always like that, so how have you been since you left the academy?" Kisame said.

"The academy? Ah, when he dragged me out, I was grounded. I wasn't allow to go back to collage, and I was placed under house arrest for three months. When those days were up he took me to work with him and ever since then I was working there full time, even after he retired. Not much happened after that." Kyu put in simply. Kisame only watched him, then gave a sigh. "What? Expecting me to tell it day by day?"

"That would be nice." Kisame said with a smile.

"Tough luck, Sword. Now if you'll excuse me I have some shopping to do. Get out of my house." Kyu said and opened the door.

"Shopping? You need a carpenter, plumber, electrician, and a decorator!" Kisame said and walked out.

"I don't need all those, I am all those!" Kyu said and followed Itachi out. He turned and locked the door with the new key. He put it in his pocket, and then began to wonder how he was going to carry the groceries home. 'I need to map out this entire place,' Kyu placed his forehead on the door, 'this is going to be hard. I wonder if Kisame is going to drive me? No, he wouldn't. . .' he gave a soft sigh and turned around. The next thing he knew he was forced against the door, the handle of said door digging into his back.

"You say anything about that day, I'll make you wish you weren't born." Itachi growled lowly, Kyu registered the situation, Itachi had forced him back with his right hand on his right shoulder, and his forearm across his throat.

"Too late for that, everyone else beat you to it. You are just another grain of salt added to a mountain of it. And I'm drowning in it while my body is covered in knife wounds." Kyu growled and attempted to knee Itachi, but with little oxygen and a door knob in his back he couldn't muster enough force. He heard Itachi grunt, but it wasn't in pain as Kyu had originally hoped, and he felt lips crashing down on his. Due to shock Kyu couldn't do anything, what brought him back was Itachi's tongue slipping into his mouth, and the rubbing on his leg. He forced Itachi back with too much strength then he intended to, but figured that it would hopefully get the message across. "Another knife," he said harshly and started walking down the hall. He started shaking as soon as he walked out of the building.

"Hey, you need a ride?" he heard the gentle voice of Kisame, and instantly wanted to break down. He held himself together as best as he could, "Rage flowers the minds of others, giving them the wrong impression. But in you, you wish that someone would understand, why. It's okay, Kyuubi-san. Get in and I'll help you with your shopping. Itachi can find his own way back." Kyu smiled and gave a small nod. He got in the blue truck, and desperately tried to stay awake. No luck. He was then shaken awake by Kisame and his smiling face. "Sleepy Kyuubi, we're home."

"What?" Kyu said and sat up, it looked as if they haven't even left, but it seemed like they did, it was darker now.

"I put the bags by your door, you going to be okay now?" Kyu was confused.

"Bags?"

"Yeah, I did the shopping for you. Again." Kisame said, referring to the other times he slept in the vehicle when he went shopping. He gave a sigh.

"I hate your driving." he said and hopped out of the truck yawning.

"It's the only time I see you sleep, I worry you know."

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"Welcome, Kyuubi." Kisame called.

"Safe drive," Kyu said and walked through the doors. He still felt groggy, and tried his best not to look drunk. He walked to his home, seeing all the bags by the door, and smiled softly. 'He got me take out.' he thought and opened the door and brought everything in. He put all of it away, and sat out on the balcony and ate his food. "I think he's a stalker." Kyu muttered, "Or he knows me way to well."


	5. Captured Pain

**Blood In The End**

 **Captured Pain**

Kyu woke that morning to an obnoxious noise. That noise being the main door. He got up and walked to the white box and pushed a button. "Would you stop that?" Kyu said still feeling tired.

"Sorry, Nii-chan," a very familiar voice said.

"Otouto?" Kyu was now confused.

"Hurry and let me in!" Naruto yelled. Kyu pushed the button to let Naruto in and he unlocked the door, he then walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He stepped into the kitchen and started making himself breakfast. A few moments later and Naruto burst through the door, "Kyu!"

"Here," Kyu said watching his omelet cook.

"When?" Naruto asked, Kyu knew the question well. It's what he always asked when they had a job to do.

"I hope you locked the door." Naruto realized what he done ran to the door, looked around, closed and locked it. He walked back to the tiny kitchen and sat down at the small table. "We are to go into a house, and take some papers. They are specificity marked, and 'He' wants them. I looked into the area, and what they normally do. So far they are going to an opera that starts in two days. You need to shadow them and find out what else they do, in case something goes wrong."

"Who's my target?" Naruto asked.

"Shinno. He recently adopted a-" Kyu thought for a moment, "I think a son named Amaru. I don't have the pictures developed yet, I'll get them to you soon."

"Alright, Shinno and Amaru."

"Shinno is supposedly a doctor, and Amaru is getting into the trade."

"Got it, what's the location?"

"Their home is Amber Valley Lane 5208. Think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely. Uh-"

"Amber Valley Lane 5208. Shinno is a doctor, and Amaru is getting into the trade."

"Right. Amber Valley Lane, uh 5280 Shinno Amaru."

"Amber Valley Lane, Fifty-two shades Oh Eight."

"Dude seriously! Fifty-two shades oh eight?"

"There you go."

"Ah, Amber Valley Lane Fifty-two shades OH eight. Got it." Kyu set an omelet in front of Naruto and he sat down himself and ate.

"Naruto I still have some things at the house that I need to bring over here, mind if I borrow the car?"

"Sure, your license is still up to date?"

"Naturally."

* * *

The next day, Kyu drove over to the house he and Naruto used to share. He found that his room remained untouched and was glad for it. Wouldn't do good if Naruto or anyone touched the boxes. Kyu had them analyzed, no poison was on it, but it could still be dangerous. He also wanted to preserve the finger prints on the boxes. He went into his closet that was stacked to the top of brown paper wrapped boxes. He grabbed them with his gloved hands and brought them out to the car. He made sure that he locked the car before he went back in for more boxes. He was soon to his most recent delivery, and put it in the front seat. He grabbed his box of disposable gloves and started walking back to the car. He nearly froze when he seen Itachi and Kisame standing near the car.

"You're not driving are you?" Kisame asked in a serious tone. Kyu dropped he disposable gloves and made a run for it to the back of the house. Soon barking was heard and suddenly Kyu was on the ground with a large dog on top of him.

"You must be Kisame's new partner," Kyu grunted under the weight of the dog.

"That's right, good boy, come here, Samehada. Good boy!" Kisame cooed to the dog. Kyu got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Only do that when Kyuubi runs, alright?" a bark was heard.

"Samehada? Good name, why are you guys here?" Kyu asked and walked with them to the front of the house. A few onlookers were watching them.

"Itachi wanted to see you," Kisame said, "ow," Kyu ignored it and walked to his dropped gloves. He picked them up and made his way to the car.

"What's with the boxes?" Kisame asked.

"Admirers." Kyu said offhandedly. He knew that if they found out about his assignment now it would be all over. 'Unless. No it's too dangerous. They can't know of it, I won't let them. I'll just hint at it.' Kyu thought and unlocked his door.

"Ha, old girlfriends?" Kisame said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm going to get rid of all of them, I just have to sort through them to make sure that they won't explode when I set them a light." Kyu said and opened the door. "You're actually on the job?" Kyu asked finally noticing the uniforms.

"Yeah, figured we'd stop by your place, but you weren't there." Kyu rose a brow at this. Kisame only pointed to Itachi. He looked from Kisame to Itachi wondering what was going on.

"My dad set this up didn't he?" Kyu finally asked. It was no surprise that Minato would do this to make sure that Kyu actually stayed away. Kyu's question was met with silence. "Fuck," Kyu said under his breath and ran a hand through his bangs. "And you 'helping' me unpack was that part of it too?" Kyu asked voice slightly raised. More silence. Kyu wanted to punch something. "Wouldn't it be better to put me under house arrest?" Kyu shot, eyes narrowing at his best friend.

"Your father isn't in the right mind right now-" Kisame started.

"Cut the fucking act. I'm not coming back here, even if my life depended on it. Kisame you know you can just tell me these things, how could you? How fucking could you?" Kisame flinched from the words. Kyu ignored the pain he felt when he spat out the words and just got into the car and drove out. He tried to calm himself down, but it ended with more rage the more he thought about it. His father made them come see him to make sure that he wasn't causing havoc. Kyu's cell started to ring, he wasn't in the mood to answer it, no matter who it was from. Kyu drove to his apartment, and tried to relax. He sat in the car for what seemed like forever. He heaved out a sigh and stepped out planning on packing in the boxes before it got too dark to see. He grabbed two boxes at a time and slowly emptied the car of the boxes. He stuffed them all in his closet, and left the recent one under his bed. He walked to his kitchen and started some hot water, and he went back down to get his phone. He seen that he missed five calls and two text messages. He listened to the call, and nearly froze when he heard his boss' voice.

"Darling, time is starting to wear thin, you better get a move on, if you don't want anything to happen to your precious otouto."

"Kyu-mph!" Kyu gripped the cell tight and started breathing harder. His little brother was captured!

"Sweet child, I should have taken him a long time ago, of course no one noticed his missing, after all he lent his car to you, and told you where he was going. Did he not? Kukuku, I expect this will move things quicker. Ta~ta~" Deleted. The next message started to play.

"Kyuubi, where are you? You're not at your apartment-No answering machine. We'll try your apartment again, you better be there." Saved. Kisame's voice sounded serious.

"Darling, I sent him after you, be ready." Deleted.

"Please pick up the phone, I know your pissed at me, but this is important." Saved

"Bastard! Did you take Naruto! I'll fucking kill you if you did!" Saved. Minato's voice was pissed. Kyu shut the car door and sat on the hood. His little brother was missing and it seems like everyone knew of it. He looked at the text messages.

'Kyuubi, answer your phone!'

'Kyu, stay where you are right now, don't move.' It was from Itachi. "Don't have to tell me," Kyu muttered and remained on the hood. Kyu tried his best to remain calm, as he waited. He got tired of sitting so he laid down and looked at the darkening sky. "I think I should have told them whe-"

"Kyuubi!" Kyu sat up at the sound of Kisame's voice.

"Sorry, forgot that I had to reply back, what is so important?" Kyu asked and sat up. Itachi was beside Kisame in an instant as the two confronted him.

"Come down to the station," Itachi said professionally. Kyu handed the keys to Kisame.

"I left a pot of water on the stove, take care of it for me?" Kyu asked and Kisame nodded. "You ran here?" Kyu asked.

"Let's go," Itachi said and started walking. Kyu followed. 'Why were they running?' Kyu thought and seen that the car wasn't a police cruiser. 'Ah, they didn't run, just different- wait who's car is that?' Kyu thought and looked at Itachi. Kyu was put into the back of the car, while Itachi waited for Kisame. Half an hour went by before Kisame appeared, and Itachi met him half way. The two were talking while Kyu waited. His cell decided to go off. He couldn't miss this call. He picked it up and waited.

"Do you have him?"

"No."

"Better hurry, time is ticking." his boss hung up. Kyu gritted his teeth, and his cell decided to go off again. Now he really had to answer it.

"Hello?" Kyu asked into the phone.

"Where is my son!" Minato yelled.

"I don't know-"

"Fucking liar!" Minato yelled. "You think this is funny? You think that taking Naruto would solve everything!"

"No, I-"

"No! Then what do you want? You fucking kidnapper! I'm calling the police." Silence. Dial Tone. In about fifteen minutes cops started showing up. Itachi and Kisame explained everything, he just sat quietly in the car where he was held captive. Then his father came up and started yelling. Itachi calmed the man down and explained the situation. Minato looked over in his direction and started walking over. Itachi and Kisame tried to hold the man back but it didn't help much. Kyu, luckily found a pair of handcuffs under the seat, was forcefully pulled out of the car.

"Where the hell is he!" Minato yelled.

"I don't know!" Kyu yelled back and then the first punch landed. Soon Kyu sported a soon to be black eye, bruised cheek, possibly a cracked rib, and possibly a broken wrist. Minato was pulled away before more damage could be done, Kyu couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. Not unless he wants to get thrown in jail.

"We found no trace of Naruto ever being in that apartment. Nothing. Now please calm down, we still have to interrogate him." Itachi said sternly. Kisame patched Kyu up letting him rest in the front seat on the passenger's side. Minato was in a squad car far from him but the man was still glaring at him.

"Good call with the handcuffs," Kisame whispered, Kyu only nodded and experimentally tested his arms. His wrist still hurt, and it was on fire.

"I want to ask, but I assume you won't tell me much." Kyu whispered.

"Try me," Kisame encouraged as he wrapped up his wrist.

"What happened, why did he go mad like that?" Kyu asked.

"Your father got a call about Naruto, and he called us to check up on you. That's why we were there, but Samehada only sat on you. He didn't growl like he was suppose to, so it ruled you out as a suspect. I hope you don't mind, but I checked out your apartment."

"That's why I gave you the keys to both the apartment and my car." Kyu said and relaxed. That means that Kisame didn't touch the boxes in his closet, or find the opened one under his bed.

"Did Naruto come visit you?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, yesterday morning. He had breakfast, told me about the last few days. He left." Kyu said. Kisame didn't say anything, and Kyu started to wonder if he was ruled as a suspect again. "Kisame, what is going on?" Kyu asked sounding genuinely worried.

"We're still trying to figure that out, Kyuubi." Kisame said and soon he was finished bandaging Kyu up and left to talk with Itachi. 'He doesn't believe me, I need to work fast.' Kyu thought and the process of questions began, transfers, hospitalization.

With Kyu's quick healing he was out within less then a day, just in time to go about his job. That night, Kyu was semi well enough to try and tack down Shinno and Amaru. Sure enough, they went out. Kyu quietly broke into the house silenced the dog that was around and went about the house. The little toy dog following him around dutifully. Like it was showing him around. Kyu came to the office of Shinno and started checking around. Kyu spotted a laptop and decided to poke around there. While it was starting up Kyu checked around, making sure to go through every nook and cranny. He found a locked safe, and wondered if the numbers he needed were on the computer. He looked at the laptop and it was waiting for the password. 'Everything needs a code,' he thought and looked around the office for a suitable password. He took out pictures of picture frames, and looked at them. He looked at the dog collar, he searched for passwords everywhere. He finally found one.

ZEROTAILS

He was in. The dog was named Zerotails, and the mans obsession over the ancient tailed beats from the books he seen on the shelf gave it away. He looked through all the files, and entered the code for the safe. He was in, and searched through it quickly. No important papers that he needed. He put everything back where it was and logged out of the laptop and decided to search the house once more. He then entered the basement and looked, it looked like a small lab. Kyu shivered at the sight of tubs everywhere. He felt that he was here before, but this was the first time he came here. He shivered again tried to look quickly. Until finally he was forced into the 'lab'. He trembled as he looked and found what he was looking for in a steel cabinet. He grabbed all of the papers he needed and slipped them into an envelope. He walked past the stretcher, then he noticed it move. He gently lifted it up, but before he could see what it was he put it back own and walked out. 'I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here.' he continued to think. He walked out of the house, locked the door and was sprinting away from the building as fast as he could. He reached his destination and shivered, and tried to control his trembling. 'It was nothing. It was probably nothing.' he thought.

"Hello, you have what we need, Kyuubi-san?" Kyu looked up at the voice, and was relieved that it was only Kabuto. He shivered again.

"Yes, where is-" Kyu kept his voice strong, but he was soon silenced when Naruto stepped out. Kyu relaxed a little more, but he didn't want to tell of the horrors he felt in that house. Kyu watched Kabuto for a moment, he only smiled. Kyu knew that he could trust the man to some extent, but something that he wasn't being told bothered him. Kyu looked at Naruto and he only mouthed 'Sasuke'. Kyu narrowed his eyes and looked at Kabuto.

"So how is your progress with Uchiha Itachi?" Kabuto asked.

"Slow. He's never alone." Kyu said simply.

"Shame, maybe one of these days he will be alone." Kyu nodded and handed Kabuto the evalope. What he wasn't expecting was Kabuto taking the letter, and grabbing his injured wrist. The pain was intense and he knelt down gripping his arm. Naruto was pulled back and sedated, while two large men grabbed Kyu and started mercilessly beating on him. He wasn't physically broken, but bloodied and bruised. Kabuto retreated into the shadows with the three men that were with him. Naruto lay unconscious, and Kyu couldn't do anything to help. He was left laying on his side in pain, and slowly slipping from reality. Soon the heaviness of his eyelids were too much, and he was met with blackness.

* * *

He woke up to pain and groaned, coughing up what felt like water. Warm water. He tried speaking, but it only came out in gurgles. He coughed again, and groaned.

"Easy, easy. Nurse!" he wasn't sure if someone was talking to him. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Opening his eyes hurt. Talking hurt. Coughing hurt. It all hurt. He coughed again and tried to speak.

"N-" coughing fit.

"Hey, good effort but you need to be still for me, buddy."

"Naruto-" he tried again and coughed.

"Who's Naruto?"

"Bro-" coughing, pain. "Brother." Kyu managed.

"Brother, huh? And who are you?"

"Kyu-" coughing, followed by more coughing.

"Alright, Kyu. Be still for me, Nurse sedate him!" White haze filled his vision, and soon darkness. Kyu again woke up to pain, not as severe as before. Still painful. He groaned and tried to sit up. A gentle large hand laid him back down, he opened his eyes and surprised to see Minato there, smiling at him.

"Kyu!" He heard Naruto call out and near squish him. He grunted in pain and the weight was instantly lifted off. "Sorry, you okay now?"

"Painful. . ." Kyu said and tried to regain his breath.

"Kurama, I'm so sorry for what I did."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked guarded.

"No worries, you were worried." Kyu said quickly.

"What I did-"

"Stop. I'm in pain." Kyu said. Naruto caught on and called for a nurse. Kyu looked at the untouched button, and grabbed it before Minato could touch it. "He doesn't need to know, if you tell him he'll hate you." Kyu started coughing. Minato used Kyu's thumb to push the button, and the two were in silence.

"Kurama, thank you for finding my son." Minato said and soon Naruto burst in.

"I couldn't find a nurse." He said and was suddenly pushed aside as a woman walked in.

"Oh! Doctor! He's awake!" the nurse said and rushed out as quickly as she rushed in.

"What happened?" Kyu asked now wondering.

"We'll tell you later, see you soon." Minato said and ushered Naruto out. Kyu answered questions, and was given back a particular necklace.

"Sorry to keep this from you," the doctor said and slipped it back around Kyu's neck, nervously. I was a circle, a silver circle but it always put fear in people's eyes when he pulls it out. Kyu used it many times to escape from fights. "We had to take it off so we can test you."

"I understand," Kyu said slightly annoyed with the mans nervousness. The man sighed and went about his work.


	6. Rush of Danger

**Blood In The End**

 **Rush of Danger**

 _Kyu opened the box and read the message 'Kyu, darling. Get Uchiha alone and bring him to me. If you fail within_ _one_ _week_ _,_ _the price will go up, and you'll have a_ _six days to finish my request_ _. I like you so this is your only second chance you'll get. -O_ _'_

The necklace he received back was a silver circle, it was flat and has a ring like appearance. It was on a black tie that adjusted to his suited length when ever he pleased. He adjusted it and slipped it under his hospital gown. The doctor was a little edgy around him, that pendant only meant that he was protected by the Mangekyu gang. People had suspicions on who ran the gang, the main one being Marada Uchiha. Of course no one believed such rumours, but Kyu knew very well that those rumours were true. Marada Uchiha is the leader of the Mangekyu Organization, and while Kyu was in high school, he ran into Marada and they talked. Kyu made a pendant in metal works and Marada liked the look of it and asked to use it.

 _"Hey, that's a cool necklace, where did you get it?" the large fluffy Uchiha asked._

 _"I made it, so what's this about Itachi Uchiha?"_

 _"Mind if I use that?"_

 _"No. . . I guess not, it's very simple though, so about Itachi?"_

 _"Simple is fine with me, I'm with a special organization and I want you part of it."_

 _". . . Tell me about Itachi, then I'll think about it."_

 _"Tsk. This is why I want you working for me, you have all the skills I need for important jobs."_

 _"I work at a locksmith after school and I'm grounded until I'm 18."_

 _"Not important, it's because you work as a locksmith that I want you with me, plus your intelligence is also key."_

 _"So nothing about Itachi, I'm heading back in."_

 _"Okay! Okay. Itachi wants to join with the Police force, but he's having a little trouble, help him out. Please?"_

 _". . . I'll try my best, as long as this," Kyu held up the necklace he made, "protects me from other gangs and your thugs."_

 _"You catch on quick, how did you figure it out?"_

 _"I didn't, you just told me, I'll help Itachi, but he won't know I'm helping him. So don't tell him."_

 _"I'm not allowed near him for a while, so I couldn't even if I wanted to, thank you."_

 _"_ _I'll think about your offer, after Itachi joins with the police force and becomes Chief."_

 _"Confident are we?"_

 _"I can make him head detective if I want to, so watch out."_

People seem to have misinterpreted it, something about people wearing it are ruthless killers and will kill when angered. Marada had heard about it and got rid of the corruption, but it was already too late. 'That box is eight days old now, maybe nine, I need to hurry up and get Itachi alone. But in this current state, how?' he thought and looked around, he was alone now. Kyu breathed in slowly, and breathed out, focusing his energy. 'There's a reason why I heal quickly,' the words entered his head before he even had time to register it. He heard a familiar rhythm and stopped his focus and laid back down, watching the ceiling.

"Kyuubi," a relieved Kisame said gently as he walked in and sat next to his bed. "What the hell were you thinking? You should have left it to us. . . I was worried about you. . ."

"I'm sorry, but I was worried about Naruto. . ."

"You would die for him, from now on you are on house arrest."

"Don't do this to me. . . I did my time I don't need more. . ."

"Then promise me you'll let us handle all the work, I want you safe."

"Safe. . . Minato came in and said 'Thank you for finding my son,' then they left. . ."

"Don't worry about him, he wasn't in the right mind at the time."

"It's because of my background that they were like that. . ."

"No. . . maybe. . . you were framed. . ."

"It's okay, I've lived with it this long what's the rest of my life, hey?"

". . . Itachi's working on your release, you are going to be staying with his family."

"Great, visit often, I don't think I'll be able to handle the silence."

"They are not like Itachi, I promise you that, and they are nice, Fugaku suggested it actually."

"Chief Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Yup, he heard about it and figured that you'll be safe under their surveillance. These people, who are they?"

"No idea. . ." Kyu laid back feeling dizzy, the realization of his brother being safe, his father no longer mad at him, and he'll be under protection, and watching 'his' family.

"Alright, easy, you'll be out of here soon, get dressed." Kisame placed a new set of clothes on the side of his bed and he walked out closing the door.

Kyu laid there for a while, hearing hushed voices of Kisame, Itachi and Fugaku.

"He says he doesn't know who they were."

"We need leads, and these people that captured Naruto knew very well where he would be, and possibly what happened."

"We watched him that day and there was nothing about Naruto's capture. Just him carrying out boxes."

"Boxes?"

"He says they were from old girlfriends."

"I met Ino twice, and Kyu said they broke up, she was pretty mad at him, and from what I gathered from Hidan and Pein, it was a normal occurrence and they stalked him."

"It's a normal thing for Kyuubi, he has set up rules about dating him."

"Again with the rules. . . what are they?"

"Why? You interested in him?"

"No!"

"Immediate answer, you are digging on Kyuubi," he had enough of eavesdropping and got ready. He put his hair in a ponytail, his bang loose and wore large black sweats and a large red t-shirt.

". . . Kisame!" He was mad, he looked like a little kid in these clothes.

"What!" the door was quickly opened, Kisame and both Uchiha's were behind the large man. Kyu held his arms out revealing the large clothes on him.

"Seriously? Why your clothes?"

"Pffhahaha" Kisame busted out laughing.

"Die of laughter!" Kyu said and lightly tugged at the shirt, "I'm glad this isn't a long sleeve, lord only knows his fantasies about me. . ." he said quietly to himself. He adjusted the sweats as best as he could so he wouldn't injure himself more, the shirt he left alone.

They walked down the hall and he over heard a girl talking.

"Oh my, she's wearing her boyfriends clothes! How cute and sweet! He must be happy," He guessed right when he figured that the others had heard her too. He stealthily tripped Kisame and continued walking.

 _"_ _Kurama, you are my son, but not of Minato's. I was apart of an experiment_ _in a secret lab, we couldn't keep you because of Minato's job at the time. He used to be a detective with_ _his friend, Jiraiya. They were working on a dangerous case together, so we had to give you up. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but you are not a normal person. You probably already figured it out, and I know you were framed for all those awful things._ _Please, keep your promise to Naruto and protect him from your boss."_

 _"How did you-"_

 _"I'm your mother, I know."_

 _". . . why are you telling me this now?"_

 _"Because a poison was injected into me, don't let them know you know. Your boss is a scary person, and your father had no right to do those things to you back then. I'm glad Kakashi understood at the time and looked after you as best as he could. After all, I set that up."_

 _"Thank you, for everything you done for me. . . I'll take him out, he's not going to hurt anyone else that is precious to me."_

 _"I know, you always keep to your promises, now call them in, keep me in your sights until your father sees me."_

 _"Mom. . ."_

 _"Call them in."_

 _". . . I love you. . ."_

Kyu walked into the house with Fugaku and Itachi, Kisame was sent back to the station.

"We're home," Fugaku called out, two people walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Welcome ho- who is this?"

"Kurama, Minato's boy, he's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"What's with the clothes?" a smirking Uchiha said and was suddenly whacked with a rag.

"Behave!" the woman said.

"Ah, that would be Kisame's fault," Kyu gave a half smile.

"You the dobe's brother?"

"You must be Teme, aka Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Tsk. From what Naruto told me I thought you would be more talkative, never thought you would follow in Itachi's footsteps."

"Never thought you would look like a girl."

"Aw cute, he's jealous."

"Is that why you got beat up?" Itachi quickly cut in.

"Who the hell knows, all I know is that I was kicked and have a few broken ribs along with bruises."

"I wasn't talking about your looks."

"Naruto's influence, my mouth just flies off."

"Before a war starts, let's get you in bed."

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Are you implying something?"

"Don't. Just don't, Itachi." Kyu kept to his word and stayed quiet as he was lead to a guest room and settled on the bed. He listened to the house rules, and was put under the care of Mikoto. The two male Uchiha's went back to Headquarters, while Mikoto and Sasuke cooked supper. Kyu relaxed on the bed checking his phone. It didn't seem like it was tampered with, he turned it off and checked it out for any bugs. There was one on the inside, he removed it and put it on his necklace. He put his phone back together and turned it back on. He checked the messages and read through them.

'Darling, you were told that the stakes were high, hurry up and bring Itachi to me. Or something worse will happen. Also how is your mother?' Kyu narrowed his eyes at the message, 'I hope they didn't check the messages, they were unread, but it has a system where it can be put as that too. . .' he thought.

'My mother is fine, I'll bring Itachi tomorrow night. I'll have him follow me, since I'm under his care tomorrow.' he sent the message and waited. A reply came.

'Wonderful, how is your body doing?'

'Your guys barely touched me.'

'I know that is a lie, Kabuto told me all about it.'

'I can move at least.'

'Good. So bring Itachi to the alleyway on 8th street. Right behind the bank of Konoha.'

Kyu checked his other messages and came across Naruto's.

'Nii-chan, how is everything at Sasuke's house?'

'Boring, I'm apparently under house arrest in their house.'

'Hahaha, at least you are okay. Dad seems to have cooled off from. . . well you know. . . mom. . . I think he wants you back as his son again.'

'It's not happening otouto, it might be best if you stay away from me for a while.'

'Not happening.'

'Don't.'

'I don't care, I want to be with you, you are the only one that knows me.'

'You just want to get in with Sasuke.'

'How is he?'

'See, he's not very talkative. Just like his brother, Itachi.'

'So he's like that at home too huh?'

'Want his number?'

'You have it!?'

'Yes, Fugaku gave it to me in case I can't reach anyone else.'

'How does the list go?'

'Mikoto first, then Itachi, then Fugaku, finally Sasuke.'

'Why Mikoto first? Why not Itachi?'

'Are you implying something?'

'You're imagining it.'

'Good night.'

'Wait the number!' 'Tell me the number!' 'Dammit Kyu!' 'Please tell me the number?' Kyu left the messages from Naruto alone.

Kyu ate dinner with Mikoto, and Sasuke, it was very quiet. He wasn't allowed to touch his cell, and it had to be on the table. The cell viciously vibrated on the table with relentless force.


	7. Bruises

**Blood in the End**

 **Bruises**

"Okay, who is calling you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Probably Naruto, I didn't answer his last five hundred texts."

"What was he asking about?"

"Do you want my little brother's number?" Kyu smirked. Sasuke didn't look away, and was actually thinking about it.

"No."

"Liar, Mikoto, this is delicious."

"Why thank you."

"You and Sasuke should teach my little brother, I try but he just doesn't want to listen to me. He's hopeless with fending for himself. All he makes is Raman."

"That is so unhealthy!"

"It's partly okay, I put in some sort of meat with it when he's not looking. But who knows what he gets away with when I'm not around."

"Well he should learn to eat more healthy. Sasuke, you go to the same classes as him, yes? Help Kurama look after Naruto. Give Sasuke Naruto's number," Kyu smiled and relayed the number to Sasuke who stealthily eagerly put it in.

'Hey, dobe, are you eating?'

'xxx-xxx-xxxx, hehe your welcome.'

'I'll kill you after!'

'Kill me? My brother wanted your number!'

'. . . Thanks.'

"Well, is he eating?" Mikoto asked.

"His father cooked for him, he's staying with his father for a while longer."

'Your welcome Otouto, you owe me for this. It wasn't easy getting Sasuke to agree to this.'

'Thank you so much! Yes, I'm eating. Dad cooked, but he's terrible! I like your food better.'

'Have fun.' Kyu put the phone down glad for the lighthearted mood now. He and Mikoto chatted idly with the occasional question from Sasuke.

"Is it true you got into a fight in grade school?"

"Yes, Sasuke. It's true."

"Oh my, what were you fighting about?"

"Well, you see, Mikoto, it happened like this."

 _Twelve year old_ _Kyu walked into his new home excited to meet his new brother._ _He was happy to be adopted hopefully for the last time by Kushina and Minato. His last few families didn't want him because of a few incidents that happened when he was the younger brother. These two adults over looked his bad history and is willing to give him a chance to be a good son!_

 _He walked in and seen that a small mini Minato standing there with a smile, soon turned frown._

 _"Naruto, meet your older brother Kurama," Kushina said softly and happily. Naruto only looked at him and continued to frown._

 _When you said surprise. . . you meant him and not Raman?" the seven year old stated flatly._

 _"Naruto," Minato said sternly. This was an excellent start! They treat Naruto equally! Meaning that he won't get in trouble as much!_

 _I'm going to my room," Naruto stated and started walking up the stairs. Kyu frowned feeling a little discouraged._

 _"Um, where is my room?" Kyu asked, and Kushina ushered him up the stairs and he was across from Naruto's room. The orange door with a spiral on it gave it away, not to mention the name plate on said door. His room was plain, his door was also plain. He set his things down and looked over at Kushina, who was smiling like there was no tomorrow. "_ _Um. . . is there something wrong with Naruto? Why did he have a black eye?"_

 _"I don't know," she frowned thinking of her other son and his secrets._

 _"I'll talk to him about it later, maybe he'll warm up to me?"_

 _"You don't have to worry, you are our son now. And we are never giving you up, ever," Kyu relaxed at this statement and believed with his whole heart that he won't be cast out like before._

 _"I'll be a good son and big brother, I'll take good care of Naruto, no matter what."_

 _After supper Naruto returned to his room obviously still mad that the surprise wasn't Raman. Kyu hesitated at the door, debating on weather to call him little brother, or his name._

 _"N-Naruto?" Kyu lightly knocked, half afraid that Naruto wouldn't answer him or tell him to leave and never come back. It surprised him that Naruto opened the door, but still sported a frown. Kyu looked down and away from Naruto._

 _"I'm sorry I'm not Raman. . . I was wondering where you got your black eye. . . you don't have to tell me. . ."_

 _". . .Good night," Naruto closed the door. Kyu sighed_ _and walked into his own room. 'He just needs more time.' he thought._

 _Kyu was in a different school then Naruto, but it was still close by. He had gotten permission to leave the school grounds from Minato to come home if he forgot something. He used that and went to see what Naruto's school was like. What he seen shocked him. A kid was pushing him around and laughing._

 _That night he decided to confront Naruto about the black eye again. But before Naruto could close the door on him Kyu stopped it._

 _"I know about the bully," Kyu whispered, he seen Naruto's eyes widen. "I'm not telling, I'm not telling. But you need to, this is serious, Naruto. Please tell someone about it. . ." he moved his foot away and walked into his own room. 'He needs more time.' he thought closing the door._

 _He didn't go to Naruto's school but when he got home he seen that Naruto even worse then before. Kyu's heart tightened,_ _'okay telling is not a good way to go, I'm going to take care of it.' he thought and later that night he went to Naruto again._

 _"Wait," Kyu stopped the door from closing, "I'll take care of the bully for you, as your older brother, it is my job to protect you with everything I've got. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, and I don't care if you don't want to be my brother. I promised that I'd look out for you, and that is what I'll do."_

 _"What can you do. . ."_

 _"I'll come by at recess, but that might be my last time going to your school. I might also get grounded for it, but for you, it will be worth it. Tell me if there is anymore problems with bullies, I'll gladly go against mom and dad to protect you."_

 _". . . Promise?"_

 _"Promise. I never go against my promise," he held out his pinky, "and this one is a scared promise meaning that it will never be broken." Naruto looked at it for a moment then their pinkies locked. "Good night." Kyu returned to his room and plotted out plans._

 _He came at recess as he promised and jumped the fence. He walked over and seen a large kid pushing Naruto around. He seen tears in his little brothers eyes and rage filled his entire being._

 _"Hey!" Kyu called out with a loud voice. The school yard stopped to watch him cross the field to the gathering of younger boys._

 _"What do you want?" the bully_ _sneered._

 _"Stop picking on little kids," Kyu said threateningly._ _The large thirteen year old laughed,_ _and out of fear the other kids also laughed. "Alright then. Stop. Hurting. My. Little. Brother."_

 _Or what!" the large kid smirked, "you'll tell on me?"_

 _"From what I saw last night that didn't go so well. Now you just made me mad."_

 _"Aw, the red head is mad!_ _What are you gonna do? Cry!?" the kid laughed joined by the scared ones. Kyu stood in front of Naruto, showing no emotion except_ _unamused._

 _What's with the lines?" Kyu asked, and this triggered rage in the large kid. "Did someone draw on you while you were sleeping?"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"They are mismatched, did you draw them?"_

 _"I said shut it!"_

 _"You're terrible at drawing, you better hope they are not permanent."_

 _"Shut up! Argh!" the large kid ran at him with rage. Kyu smirked took a few steps back and grabbed a hold of the large kid and threw him over himself and Naruto. Kyu stepped in front of Naruto again and waited for the large kid to get up and charge at him_ _once more_

 _It never happened._

 _Instead the kid got up and looked at Kyu with sad but amazed eyes. He folded his arms across his chest, "Leave Naruto alone, if I find out this happens again I won't hold back and I'll come everyday to make sure that you are black and blue all over._ _And believe me, you'll hurt much worse then what you did to my otouto."_

 _With that hanging in the air, Kyu left the school grounds right when the teacher was starting to yell at him for disrupting the peace at the school. On top of calling him a hooligan._

 _That night, Naruto opened up to him, telling of the bully at school, of course he spilled that he took care of the bully and as he guessed he was grounded and was forbidden to leave his school again. Naruto tried to get him out of it, but his parents wouldn't budge. Kyu walked straight to his room and relaxed knowing that the bully will never bother his otouto again._

 _His door opened and in came Naruto, who started chatting with him._

 _I'm sorry I told about you and the bully. . ." Naruto finished._

 _"It's okay, I told you I would get grounded for this. I'm glad that the bully is now your friend though, those kinds of friends are the best and very true._ _So be sure to tell him everything about yourself."_

 _He says he's going to protect me because of you."_

 _"That's good, so I guess you don't need me anymo-"_

 _"No! Teach me how to look out for myself!"_

 _"Teach you? I didn't do anythi-"_

 _"You stopped the bully for me with one move! I want to do that too!"_

 _"I don't think mom and dad would approve. . ."_

 _"Then in secret!_ _If they find out then. . . then. . ."_

 _"I'll get punished even more, why not ask your friend?"_

 _"Kisame won't teach me. . ."_

 _"Yes he will, just ask him."_

 _If he doesn't then will you teach me?"_

 _"I'll know if he refuses, good night Naruto."_

 _". . . . good night. . . Nii-chan," Naruto left his room, Kyu was shocked that he would even say such a thing to him. 'Am I his brother now?' The days following, Kyu took the blame for his heroic actions._ _But the strength in his bond with Naruto never broke._

"Oh my! Why didn't you tell a teacher?"

"It could have made it worse, in the end Naruto got a friend, and soon had a band of friends. It also gave me a brother. Not to mention that I got to throw the fat Kisame-"

"Fat! That was baby fat! Baby fat!"

"Kisame!" Kyu smiled then frowned, "how long am I going to wear these clothes?"

"Oh right, here."

"Why did you bully Naruto?" Sasuke asked Kisame, then the two started talking. Kurama looked through the bag, confirming it was his clothes.

Kyu relaxed in his temporary room, trying to figure out how to lead Itachi away.


End file.
